Night Light
by TheBlackAndWhiteSisters
Summary: Life was easy for The Night twins until Paul and Seth entered their lives. Will they be able to withstand the soul sucking hell that is high school or will they be torn apart at the seams? Summary sucks I know.
1. Hungover

Warning

No traditional pairings

So…ya, here we go

**Paul's POV**

I moaned and leaned against the locker running my hand through my hair and fighting the nearly uncontrollable urge to vomit.

"Dude, you got wasted last night! How are you?" Jared asked as he closed his locker.

"I feel like shit." I muttered. He chuckled and reached out to tug on a girl's ass as she walked by. She gave him a disgusted look and swatted his hands away before hurrying over to her jock boyfriend.

"Oh shit, I'll see you later." Jared said, his eyes widening in fear as the jock popped his knuckles and glared at him. He turned and sprinted down the hall, shoving past anyone who got in his way. The jock followed suit yelling to his friends. I managed to smirk before another wave of nausea hit me. As it passed I took a deep breath and straightened up only to be smacked hard in the face by some unknown force.

"God Dammit what was that for?" I growled gritting my teeth together. The slap itself hadn't hurt that much, but it only added to my colossal head ache.

"That's for leaving me last night jack ass!" My girlfriend, Rachel, exclaimed. She wrinkled her nose the way she did when she was pissed and waited for my reply.

"Well sorry, I had some stuff to do. What do you expect me to sit there and wait until you show me the courtesy of not snoring like a lawn mower!" She gasped indignantly and slapped me again, harder this time. She started to shriek a whole bunch of meaningless things at me, rolling her eyes and waving her arms as if she was trying to land a plane. I sighed and glanced down the hall to see something unexpected. For the first time in my life, my eyes didn't immediately dart to the sign above the cafeteria door that read 'We've got donuts'. I watched a small crowd of people circulate down the hall. In the exact center of the throng were two girls. They were both tall and petite at the same time. One was smiling, talking to several boys at once and flipping her fair blonde hair every couple minutes. The other was slightly smaller, with purple streaked black hair. Her face was hidden in a monumentally thick book as she struggled to stay next to her sister. The Night twins.

Every boy in this school had had at least one inappropriate thought about both of them. Mostly the blonde, everyone loved her. From what I had heard, she was the most social out of the two of them. Every girl wanted to be her, every guy wanted to rip her panties off, it was just human nature.

The other one is harder to figure out. I had never seen her without her head buried in a book but at the same time she'd never turned in a single assignment.

"What are you staring at?" Rachel shrieked, following my gaze to the twins. She turned back to me and slapped me a third time.

"I was looking at the god damn donut sign! Jesus!" I swore putting a hand over my heated cheek. She made a frustrated gurgling noise and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot as if she were scolding a child instead of her two-feet-taller-than-her boyfriend.

I glanced back to the crowd in time to see the other girls face for the first time. She glanced up from her book for a split second as she subconsciously dodged a prank attempt by a couple of snub nosed bitches standing in the corner. She smirked and flicked them off before her eyes traveled to me. As our eyes met I felt my universe shift. My previous thoughts of beer, sex, and clubs were immediately replaced by thoughts of her. Through the haze of my nausea I felt an urge to go talk to her, to be with her. Her gaze flickered awkwardly back to her book, but the smirk remained. I couldn't help the smile that rose on my lips as I attempted to pay attention to what Rachel was now screeching about.

"Rachel." She continued to talk nonstop. "Rachel!" I exclaimed loud enough for her to stop mid insult. "Ya, we're over." I said simply before I made my way toward the cafeteria for those donuts.

**J.J Night's POV**

I glanced at my twin in time to see her looking away from our star quarter back Paul. He smirked and looked down at his feet for a moment. Classic guy 'I think you're cute' message. I considered telling her about the secret flirt but was distracted by a cute guy with curly brown hair.

"So, I was wondering if you and me could go out sometime you know, see a movie and what not." He muttered shrugging as he shoved his hands into his pockets. I chewed my lip as I pretended to consider his offer. I knew it drove the guys crazy and that was exactly what I intended to do. He was starting to shift nervously when I decided to end his torture.

"Sure, pick me up at seven." I said simply. He smirked and nodded once before high fiving his friends.

"I can't believe you agreed to go out with that doorknob." Adrian muttered as we turned a corner and left the group of people by the gym.

"Well he's cute isn't he?" She shrugged and closed her book as she finished the last page. "Didn't you just start that last period?"

"Ya, what's your point?" she inquired as she shoved the book into her bag. I smiled and shook my head.

"Your never going to get a date by reading books." I said.

"Who needs dates, you go on one and you think your in love with the guy, then he never talks to you again."

"What makes you think that?" I pulled open the door to the front office and turned back to say goodbye before we had to part ways.

"That happens to you ever single time." She said before moving swiftly down the hall toward her first class. I watched her disappear then entered the front office to do the morning announcements.

AN: Heyy guys its ur favorite authors! Yup, this is our awesome new story! It gets so much better u just have to give it a shot. PLEASE REVIEW WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!:) 


	2. Imprinting! OMG!

**NOTE: Jared is not a werewolf yet, but Seth is. No lemons yet, but there will at the club(aka The Light). The will go to the club in the next chapter.**

**Paul's POV**

"Paul, dude, you so like that chic!" Jared whispered in my ear. "Ask her to see if she wants to go to the Night Light with the gang!"

"I don't know, dude. What if she says no?" I replied thinking about that question.

"Then she says no. It's not going to be that bad! Dude, just ask her!" I wanted so badly to tell that I am a werewolf and it was something called an imprint, but no I can't cause the 'boss', Sam, won't allow that.

"It's not that damn easy, Jared!" I practically growled. I had to go to my only werewolf friend I could trust, Seth. I started walking to my science class, and then I remembered that the Night twins had the same classes as me. Damn it!

**J.J's POV**

I walked over to my locker, and as I was on my last combo number I realized that someone was staring at me. I glanced over at him and went straight for the eyes. His eyes were chocolate brown. He is very tan with shaggy jet black hair. He is wearing a shirt that was tight I could see 8-pack; he had tan shorts on. He is flipping hot!

'Ok, J.J breathe. Chill, now look away and continue your journey at school.' I thought to myself as I looked away. After a few seconds there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find him behind me.

"Umm… oh never mind." His voice was so sexy! He then he started walking away; no he can't walk away from me.

"No!" I shouted," I mean come back and tell me what it was that you wanted to tell me." He started walking back towards me; he had the biggest smile on his face. His teeth are so white, and just like the rest of him, he was perfect.

"Ok, umm… my name is Seth. I am 16. I live in LaPush, Was-" I cut him off with a kiss on the lips. He tasted like cherries. I like the taste of cherries. I pulled him closer to me. I could feel his abs against my stomach. I pulled away, but I could tell he didn't want me to.

"To be honest, I really care about any of that stuff except your name. So Seth right?" I stated.

"Yup that's me!" he said with a proud smile," I was wondering if tomorrow if you would like to go with me and a couple guys to a club called the 'Night Light'?"

"Sure can do that, but don't you have to be a certain age to go in one?"

"Well yes, but not this one you just have to be 16 or up. Wait your 16 right?"

"Yes I am, so I go!" I now had a huge smile on. This is going to be so much fun!

**AN: That is it for the second chapter! Please review and if you have any advise or ideas don't be afraid to tell me them!:) Again pretty please read and review! Thanks for reading and such! I will update asap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please don't hurt me, but… I am in the middle of a MAJOR readers block! I need your help badly so I beg you please help me! FYI this is for all of my stories! I thank you for being patient with me, but I am so mad at my self for not having any idea what to write about! Also I'm having drama at school (I know you could care less , but yeaaa…)! I WILL try to update ASAP! Keep reviewing! I LOVE reviews! (Incase if you haven't noticed I have A.D.D, WHICH IS WHEN YOU GET DISTRACTED EASILY!****) **


	4. Socializing

**AN: Hey I know you probably hate me for to not updating sooner! Im soooo sorry for that, but thanks to my awesome best friend, J.B Loinsgate, for writing this chapter for me(fyi- she helps me beta and we are like twins/ long sisters, jk! But she does help me with me stories that's why she is so freaking AWESOME!) Anyway, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: someone else wrote it and SM had the twilight idea!**

_Seth_

Why had I agreed to this? It was going to end up as a disaster! Paul and Jared had probably just convinced me to ask her out for their own personal enjoyment, those ugly basterds would do that! I had no idea what a girl like her would like, hell, I barely even knew her, but god she was hot.

I attempted to calm my escalating nerves as I held the door open for her. The pulsing music beat directly into my ears as I followed her toward the large throng of people dancing wildly and socializing. What the hell was I doing here? I was tempted to turn and bolt out the back door, saving what little of my dignity I would have left after the end of the night. I had just started to turn when Paul and Jared caught my attention from the corner. I sighed and led JJ over to them, greeting them with a fake smile. Jared returned my smile drunkenly as they swayed back and forth, already wasted on the bars small selection of alcohol, but Paul was surprisingly sober and was watching a moving point over my shoulder. JJ followed his gaze and quickly looked away, her face blushing pink slightly. I thought about asking her what he was looking at, but I thought better of it as he excused himself and disappeared into the back room. Jared shrugged and stumbled back to the bar, ordering another drink for several ladies he didn't even know.

_Adrian_

I didn't want to be there, the bass thumped loudly, sending vibrations up through my shoes and creating a sick feeling in my stomach. The fact that every person in the club was either majorly hyper, wasted, or on their way to one of the two didn't help my situation. Nor did the dancing idiots on the light up floor in the center of the large warehouse Samuel Uley had the nerve to call a night club.

'Why do I have to come here? This is _your _date with Seth not mine!' I whispered in my twin's ear as she looked around the club in blissful ignorance to the intoxication of its inhabitance.

'I want you to have some fun, so while I'm on my date with Seth you're going to hang around. Dance, socialize, ah hell, get wasted! Just do something that doesn't involve books!' She replied smiling. I rolled my eyes and glanced behind me, wondering if I could bolt out the door before she could order Seth to stop me. 'This will be good for you, I promise. Now go!' She shoved me in a random direction, smack dab into a group of tall ladies clad in bootie shorts and what must qualify as some kind of tank top…

I hurriedly made my way out of _that_ group and shifted to the shadow's, inching along the wall until I came to a corner that was decorated like a whole bunch of fluffy tents to provide privacy. I wished they did the same for sound because some of the noises that were coming out of those things were a little less than pleasant. I shrugged, taking what I could get and found an unoccupied one. I sat down on the half crescent couch and pulled the curtains around it shut. I was surprised by how much it shut out the music and the talking and the unpleasant moans coming from the neighboring tent-like objects. I could hang out here at least until JJ was ready to leave. Then I could grab some random loser's arm and make like I'd been interesting in what he was saying. I sighed and relaxed back on the thirty pillows that covered the couch, pulling out my book and turning to where I'd left off.

I'd almost gotten completely lost in Lucy's struggle for life when the tent unzipped from the outside and someone poked their head in. It startled me at first, but when I recognized that head to belong to Paul Merav I relaxed again and looked back to my book.

'This one is occupied.' I said simply.

'I can see that, your sister is looking for you. You're not socializing like you're supposed to be.' He dazzled me with his smile and pulled himself into the tent. It was bigger than I thought; I was surprised that the tent could hold me and him with room to spare.

'To hell with socializing, I'm perfectly fine sitting here and diagnosing the stupidity of Dr. Van Helsing for not recognizing Lucy's symptoms.'

'I'm sorry I haven't read Dracula.' He said lifting my book up so he could read the title.

'That fact does not surprise me in the least. Can you actually read?' He chuckled and nodded.

'Yes I can read. But if anyone ever asks about my drinking habits I'm a dyslexic orphan who can't read the legal drinking limit in bars.' I snorted and rolled my eyes. 'What?'

'It's just; you talk about that stuff as if it were as simple as doing homework. But you're destroying your intestines and your brain, you have no study habits, and your inches away from being kicked off the football team.'

'So?' he challenged.

'You're wrecking your future and you don't seem to give a crap.' I said. He was quiet for a moment, watching me.

'And what about you? You spend all your time buried in these books but you don't pay any attention to school or the things going on around you. What's going to happen when you get out of High school and JJ goes off to college, leaving you alone with your books?' I frowned and shrugged, flexing my fingers.

'I already have my future planned out. The second I get out of high school I'm going to go work for a publishing company. I get to read manuscript after manuscript all day and it doesn't require any college courses or C+averages.' He contemplated that for a moment, chewing absently on his lip.

'Why do you like books so much, what did reading Dracula ever do to help you?' he inquired.

'Reading books takes me away from everything. In these books I don't have to deal with a popular twin who expects a cheerleader of a sister, or top grades just because I can read and I can run in a straight line, or guys grabbing at my ass every five minutes. In here I'm standing beside the main characters, defeating monsters or studying rare medicinal plants.' I said gesturing to the tattered book in my hands as I spoke. He whistled, raising one eyebrow.

'Wow, you get all of that from a book? I see a page with ink on it. A door to information that I'd rather keep closed.' I chuckled and looked toward the tent's zipper.

'Does this count as socializing? I think it does…' I mumbled mostly to myself.

'It counts, you're welcome. I just saved your ass from the wrath of your sister.'

'Thank you then, now you can go back out if you want. I'm sure you'd rather be getting wasted then discussing books in here with me.' He shrugged, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly.

'Nah, I'm actually entertained sitting here talking to you. I never thought books and my future could be so stimulating.'

'Well, I'm glad I could entertain you. So now what? We've talked about books and our futures; if we discuss movies next this could be an old person date.' He laughed.

'Tell me about Dracula. I saw the Scooby Doo version once and it looked cool.' Thus launching me into a detailed summary of Dracula. I was surprised that his eyes never glazed over once, he listened to every word and reacted to it as if it were the most interesting thing ever. I was really enjoying talking to him by the time the curtain unfolded and JJ poked her head in.

'There you are.' She gave Paul a skeptic glance before turning her attention to the book in my hand. She moaned and gave me a look. 'You're supposed to be socializing!' She exclaimed. Paul reached out and took the book from me, shrugging…

**AN: Please review and thanks again to my awesome buddy! REVIEW!**


	5. Pictures!

**AN: I know! It's a stupid author's note, but just letting you know that I put pictures of my characters on my profile! Also I'm looking for a partner to help me with of some my stories! I hope you guys continue to read and review!**


End file.
